Opowiadanie:Kontratak zła: Epizod 14 – Przebudzenie Snoke’a, część I
Widziała bossa Nassa. Widziała swoją matkę, swoją siostrę. Widziała swój rodzimy dom, zniszczony coś koło dziesięciu lat wcześniej przez siły Ogromnego Królestwa Sithów. Widziała swojego brata Obi-Wana, swojego ojca także. Wszyscy byli w Kywalker, tej niewielkiej miejscowości na Dantooine. Kywalker jednak już nie istniało. Shmi Skywalker bez zawahania zniszczyła planetę, na której się wychowywała. Jednak zgodnie z tym, co opowiadał Luke Skywalker, niedługo potem sama poniosła śmierć. Tak los miał czekać zdrajców… Padmé powoli zaczęła się budzić. Chociaż nie otworzyła oczu, słyszała co nieco z tego, co działo się obok niej. Czuła lekki wiatr, który rozwiewał jej włosy, podczas gdy ta leżała. W końcu postanowiła wstać. Podniosła się, a kiedy już siedziała, zobaczyła coś, czego widzieć by nie chciała. Sama jednak wiedziała, że w znaczny sposób przyczyniła się do tego, co właśnie się działo. Imperialni szturmowcy otoczyli jej przyjaciół. Kobieta widziała Lanevera Villechama, do którego skroni jeden z żołnierzy przyłożył swój blaster. Dwóch kolejnych miało na muszce Bena Solo. Jej matka Donata, mąż Rugor i przyjaciel rodziny Dexter mieli założone kajdanki, zupełnie tak jakby siły resztek Imperium już się z nimi uporały. Jeden ze szturmowców podszedł teraz do Pamde. Ta jednak, wiedząc, co ją czeka, sama wyciągnęła ręce i postanowiła się poddać. – FN-1824, miło panią poznać, pani porucznik – zwrócił się do niej żołnierz. – Przepraszam, że muszę założyć pani kajdanki. Jestem pewien, że niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni. Pamde nie protestowała. Musiała jednak zrobić coś, aby jej rodzina i przyjaciele nic nie podejrzewali. – Kochanie, o co chodzi? – zapytała zdziwiona Donata. – Dlaczego on nazwał cię porucznikiem? – Nie wiem – odparła szybko Padmé. – Ale mam nadzieję, że tak jak powiedział, wszystko szybko się wyjaśni. FN-1824 popatrzył na kobietę. – Ktoś jest jeszcze w środku? – zapytał ją, wskazując na Wroobla. Padmé spuściła delikatnie głowę. – Nie, nikogo nie ma – powiedziała, chociaż w głębi ducha wiedziała, że na pokładzie statku pozostał Lando. Mężczyzna ukrył się za fotelem. Mimo to jednak w całości widział, co zaszło przed frachtowcem. Wiedział, że musi działać szybko. Dokądkolwiek jego przyjaciele nie zostaliby zabrani, tutaj potrzeba była pomoc Jedi. – No nie – powiedział, próbując nawiązać kontakt. – Zapomniałem, że tutaj nie ma zasięgu. Dla Lando sprawa ta wyglądała beznadziejnie. Przecież nie zdążyłby polecieć na Hosnian Prime, a tym bardziej znaleźć tam Luke’a i przylecieć z nim z powrotem na Tismor. – Wiem – powiedział nagle entuzjastycznie. – Muszę nawiązać z nim więź i skontaktować się telepatycznie. Po chwilo bezskutecznego próbowania uświadomił sobie jednak, że nie jest czuły na Moc. – Choroba – powiedział. – Ale musi być jakiś sposób, żeby skontaktować się z Lukiem! Lando myślał jeszcze przez chwilę. Właściwie to potrzebny byłby ktoś, kto mógłby zawołać Luke’a szybciej, niż on by to zrobił, lecąc statkiem. – Wiem! Wiem, wiem! – krzyknął po chwili jeszcze bardziej entuzjastycznie niż przedtem. – Radodziej! On się umiał teleportować! Ale czy przeżył pojedynek na Endorze? Mężczyzna myślał jeszcze chwilę, po czym zaczął wołać najgłośniej, jak tylko mógł. – Radodzieju! Radodzieju?! – krzyczał. – Radodzieju, potrzebna mi twa rada! Lando nie uwierzył w to, co widział. Przetarł oczy, gdyż zdawało mu się, że to tylko wizja tudzież sen. A jednak nie – to była prawda. Z jaskini, w której jeszcze niedawno byli Lanever Villecham i Ben Solo, teraz wyszedł sam Radodziej. Ubrany na biało mężczyzna stanął, stukając swoją laską o ziemię. Lando uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się tak na czyiś widok. Miejsce, do którego szturmowcy zabierali pozostałych, nie było aż tak oddalone od jaskini, dlatego też postanowiono iść pieszo. Droga ta była męcząca, a zwłaszcza dla Padmé Kenobi. Nie wiedziała, czy postępuje słusznie. W końcu wydała swoich przyjaciół, i to w ręce nie kogo innego jak syna samego imperatora Palpatine’a. Teraz eskortowani weszli do wielkiego szarego budynku, wbudowanego w skałę, na której się znajdował. Przypominał on stożek, którego wrota znajdujące się na niewielkim lądowisku prowadziły do wielkiej komnaty, w której przybysze z Hosnian Prime znaleźli się po dość długiej wędrówce ciemnym korytarzem. W czasie drogi milczeli, gdyż nie wiedzieli, z kim przyjdzie im walczyć oraz czy w ogóle będą mieli szansę walczyć. Zatrzymali się. To musiało być tutaj. Nagle poczuli, że kajdanki, które mieli założone na ręce, obluzowały się, aby następnie spaść na podłogę. Dźwięk, który temu towarzyszył, przypominał odgłos niszczonego metalu. Zapaliły się światła. Wewnątrz ściany budynku wyglądały tak samo jak z zewnątrz. Odcienie ciemnej szarości. Teraz jednak, kiedy było nieco jaśniej, przyjaciele dostrzegli przed sobą dość wysokiego humanoida ubranego na złoto. Siedział na czymś, co przypominało tron, i prawdopodobnie to on stał za wszystkim, co ich spotkało. Był otoczony przez grupkę imperialnych gwardzistów, widocznie tych, którzy przetrwali. – Witam was, przybysze z Nowej Republiki – powiedział swoim niskim głosem. – Jak miło mi was widzieć. Także ciebie, Benie Solo, zdradzony przez rodziców, zdradzony przez mistrza. Ben podniósł głowę, nie wiedząc, o co chodziło jego rozmówcy. – Tak, drogi chłopcze, twoi rodzice wyparli się ciebie. Ben poczuł się, jakby zaraz miał zacząć płakać. Doskonale wiedział, że humanoid mówił prawdę. Od dawna to czuł. – A twój mistrz, drogi chłopcze? – dodała nieznana mu postać. – Niebawem obudzisz się w nocy, podczas gdy on będzie próbował cię zamordować. Ben czuł się zdezorientowany. – A o co ci chodzi? – zapytał, starając się ukryć emocje. Jego rozmówca uśmiechnął się. – O ciebie, przyjacielu, o wnuka Dartha Vadera, o prawnuka Shmi Skywalker! – powiedział humanoid. – Przejdź na ciemną stronę Mocy i służ mnie. Służ temu, czego boi się twój wuj! – Nie aprzyłączę się do ciebie – odparł chłopak, jednak w jego głosie brakowało przeważnie towarzyszącej mu stanowczości. Humanoid spoważniał. – Jak sobie chcesz – powiedział. – Padmé, wyjdź z szeregu, zanim rozkażę ich rozstrzelanie. Padmé zrobiła krok do przodu, patrząc przed siebie. Chciała uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z przyjaciółmi. – Padmé, co ty robisz?! – zapytała ją matka. Tajemniczy humanoid nie pozwolił odpowiedzieć swojej, jak się okazało, podwładnej. – Służy rodzinie, jest moją ciotką – uśmiechnął się. – Ja jestem pierwszym dzieckiem Lei Windu. Poczęła mnie jeszcze przed wybuchem wojen klonów. Ja kończę tylko dzieło mojego ojca. Jestem Stanisław Palpatine, jednak od niedawna… – zawiesił się. – Jednak od niedawna zwą mnie… Snoke. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi… }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania